


Hocus Pocus

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: At first, Steve hadn’t really minded all the re-runs.It was helpful when the Avengers had a hectic schedule so being able to sit down for a solid uninterrupted ninety odd minute or so wasn’t easy. Granted, it wasn’t like Tony didn’t have an extensive digital library, or what he didn’t have, that they couldn’t copy to watch later, but there was something magical about tuning into something that was airing on TV.





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> For Sadie who isn't feeling very well. Also for Day 5 - Hocus Pocus 
> 
> This is shorter than I anticipated but the idea was fairly straightforward, so. Also I really love the Freeform channel ngl. Iron Man is on Oct 8 which idk if I'd count as Halloween movie, but mood.

At first, Steve hadn’t really minded all the re-runs.

It was helpful when the Avengers had a hectic schedule so being able to sit down for a solid uninterrupted ninety odd minute or so wasn’t easy. Granted, it wasn’t like Tony didn’t have an extensive digital library, or what he didn’t have, that they couldn’t copy to watch later, but there was something magical about tuning into something that was airing on TV.

Or at least, to Steve it was.

But then, it kept coming on, even after Steve had even the movie once, and even twice. He had flipped over the channel in hopes of something new, something different being on and yet there it was again.

“How many times are they going to play this?” Steve muttered mostly to himself but annoyed.

Tony up to this point had been quiet beside him, tapping away on his phone but apparently in the mood for quiet companion and Steve hadn’t been one to turn him away. 

“This is how they do it. You should have seen it when it was just the thirteen nights of Halloween.” Tony said not looking up from his phone and Steve wondered what was gathering so much of Tony’s attention. He mostly was scrolling, but then occasionally typing so Steve wondered if he was texting someone, but he really needed to not look at Tony's hands too much or else he'd do something stupid. 

“If they didn’t show Hocus Pocus as much, I’m in.”

“Hm, that’s a challenge. Would I have kept such an old lineup in my storage?” Tony looked up, clearly addressing Jarvis without saying his name.

“I don’t think so, sir. However I’m most capable of scouring the internet to see past lineups and then sources for what each of them were, and setting up a queue. It may take me a few minutes however.”

“Sure, J, buddy take your time.”

“You know, that’s really not-“

Tony cut him off. “It is.”

Steve held back a sigh, it really wasn’t necessary even if he was somewhat thrilled that Tony was going through all the effort, well Tony and Jarvis just because of something like seeing a movie too much on TV. It was really in truth such a small, insignificant problem, there were plenty of other things to watch.

“You haven’t tuned into certain channels on Christmas yet right? Because if you think this is bad, imagine the same movie playing for over a day.”

“You’re joking.”

Steve hasn’t changed the channel caught up with his conversation with Tony and slight anticipation of what Jarvis might unearth from the corners of the internet of what the old lineup would have been. Not that he needs to pay attention, Steve knows that Max is about to light the candle and bring back the Sanderson sisters from the grave for a night.

“So did you know that virgin blood has nothing actually to do with if you’ve had sex or not, but if your blood has been used in a ritual before?” Tony is back to being on his phone again and Steve can’t help but feel a bit slighted at Tony’s divided attention.

It’s unreasonable, in truth, Tony doesn’t have to put the phone down and talk to him but it would be nice.

“…No.” Steve thought about it. “How do you know?”

“When magic is a part of your life, you start paying attention what the movies are right and wrong about.”

Steve knew Tony didn’t particularly care for magic, which wasn’t exactly a surprise considering magical super villains were tricky to know how to deal with even outside of Asgardians or seemingly magical stones from space.

“Right…” Steve said in lieu of not knowing really what else to say, he really wasn’t an expert on magic by any stretch. Thor had the most knowledge and even then he wasn’t much in the way of magic user, just having come from a society where it was practiced.

“Sir, I have finished fetching the lineup, shall I start it?” Jarvis chimed in breaking up their silence.

“That would be nice.” Steve answered ahead of Tony.

“Like my man said Jarvis, play it.”

Steve tried not to blush at that, it was rather innocuous and even if it wasn’t, it wasn’t like Tony wasn’t known for being a flirt so he likely didn’t mean it like that.

He did notice that Tony had put his phone away, a part of Steve wanted to ask about what he’d been doing but it really wasn’t important. A more smaller, sneakier part of him wondering if he could sneak at glance at Tony’s phone but one, that would be wrong, two, Tony probably had something that deter anyone but him using his phone maybe even biometrics, and three, Jarvis would know.

His curiosity wasn’t worth invading Tony’s privacy.

Something else was on and immediately because it wasn’t Hocus Pocus for the how many odd times he’d see it play on the channel make it better. But it was also better because he was watching it with Tony. 

~

Pepper at 8:11pm: Tony for the love of god, you cannot BUY the Freeform channel just because Steve is upset about the lineup.

Tony at 8:11pm: But Pep, It’s for a good cause. I’m serving my country buying the rights

Pepper at 8:12pm: You’re serving your own interest when you just can’t flirt with Steve like a NORMAL person and **STOP** texting your ex-girlfriend on top of that. What circle of hell is this?

Platypus at 8:13pm: Same circle of hell where your best friend _thinks_ he’s a distinguished bisexual but is in truth a disaster bisexual through and through.

Tony at 10:06pm: I held his hand while we were watching a movie together and didn’t even have to buy him a company!!

Pepper at 10:07pm: You are so, so out of touch from reality.

Tony at 10:07pm: I’ll put a spell on you. :p

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
